Chosheki (5e Race)
Chosheki "Our am strong devils. Our am consumers, and our the am best this Hell is." -Kir'Nata, Chosheki Commoner, a member of the Order of the Grey Dragon, one with broken english Physical Description Chosheki are a terrifying race to see: They are essentially a combination between demons, maggots, and minotaurs. They can range from 3-8 feet tall. They have a slimy flesh, which can be white, brown, yellow, or red. They have "mouth rakes", which are hooks on the outsides of their mouth, allowing them to consume meat and flesh easily. They don't have hair, but they do have horns, which can be a variety of reds, oranges, and whites, which are excellent magical components, hunted after by other races. They can either have small red eyes,. History Chosheki are a race of devil that do not follow the regular hierarchy, and instead listened to their own caste system. They used to appear like regular humanoids, but with red skin and horns, however, the other devils despised their culture and way of life. Due to this, they eventually threw their race into the Abyss, home of the demons, where they lived for centuries, devolving further and further away from their original appearance, until they became maggot-like creatures. Due to this, Chosheki have a very high hatred for devils and demons, and swear to purge the Nine Hells and the Abyss, to allow all races they deem worthy to live there, instead of their current fiend residents. Society Chosheki society consists of a simple caste system: On the bottom is the commoners, which are typically craftsmen, farmers, or hunters. Above them are the warriors, for both fighting and guarding. Finally, at the top of the caste are nobility, typically led by a council between 5-15 individuals. Only the council may lower or raise an individual's level in the caste. Many of them have a hard time grasping the typical Common language, as their other two native tongues, Wuxian and Infernal, are very different to the strange Common. Relationships While most Chosheki are well-mannered and respectful, many other races do not care for them, believing that all devils deserve death, and that they shouldn't care for them. Due to this, even with their intense hatred for devils and demons, they have a close bond with Tieflings, which face similar subjugation. Chosheki Personality You can use the Chosheki Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a chosheki character or to inspire how your character might act. Chosheki Quirks Chosheki Names Chosheki have a total of three names: A first name, a last name, and their "regular" name. Their "regular" name is a combination of half of the first, and half of the last, which functions similarly to a nickname. It is a custom based on respect: Regular for regular conversation, First for some amount of respect, and Last for a very large amount of respect. Due to this, they might give other races a name like this, and refer to them as it. Male: Kirito, Fuyuki, Hideyoshi, Hiromasa Female: Chiyoko, Dai, Fuyu, Hanako Last Name: '''Hinata, Chikanatsu, Gensai Chosheki Traits Honorable and vengeful, the Chosheki race are powerful warriors and diplomats. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength and Intellect scores both increase by 1. ''Age.'' Chosheki live for about half the time humans do: They are mature at age 8, and can live for 50-60 years. ''Alignment.'' Chosheki society's caste system has taught their people to respect the laws. They are typically Lawful. ''Size.'' Your size can be a range of heights and weights. Your size is either Medium, or Small. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Consume. Once per long or short rest, if there is a corpse of a creature that is your size or smaller within 5 ft. of you, you can consume it to restore 1d4 + your Con mod + your proficiency bonus hit points. The healing increases to 2d4 at 6th level, 3d4 at 11th level, and 4d4 at 17th level. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Traditional Weaponry. ''If you can access twice a weapon's worth in metals, you can spend 1d4 hours to craft it. These can only be either a simple weapon, or a longsword. Aside from that, check the DMG for Wuxian variations on regular weaponry, for the others. You have proficiency with Simple weapons. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Wuxian, and Infernal. Chosheki Castes Instead of subraces, the different castes of Chosheki society will give them different skills. Commoner These are most of the Chosheki race, but they still have abilities allowing them to compare to Warriors and Nobles. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Faster Digestion. ''Instead of only once per short or long rest, you can use Consume twice per short or long rest. '''Warrior Strong and proud, the Chosheki warriors are to be feared by their opponents, and respected by their allies. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Horns. ''You have horns. You can use your action to make a Gore attack with your horns. It is a melee weapon attack that deals 1d8 piercing damage and you are proficient with it. ''Wuxian Proficiency. ''When you use the Traditional Weaponry ability, you may make Martial weapons, as well as Simple ones. You have proficiency in two Martial weapons of your choice. Noble The smallest percentage of the Chosheki population, they are the most intelligent of their race. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intellect score increases by 1. ''Experienced Diplomat. ''You have advantage on all Charisma checks, as long as the target you are using the check on understands at least one language you do. Category:Hall of Shame